


Stuck

by widdlewed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Crack, Dancing, Gen, Happy is just there for the lawls, Kpop (mentioned), NOT RELATED TO 'THAT' SCENE, No Angst, None here, Tony can be okay-ish parental figure, completely self indulgent, just based during the movie, no set timeline, title is misleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widdlewed/pseuds/widdlewed
Summary: It was for safety measures, Tony justified. The kid was barely out of his diaper stage in terms of crime-fighting and superhero-ing so Tony was completely and totally justified in installing camera in the teenager’s suit that recorded 24/7 nonstop.





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I have never read a Marvel comic in my life. This is completely based on what I understand of their personalities from the movies. I am sorry if I butcher anyone's personalities. This is completely self indulgent, probably makes no sense, and borders on crack. 
> 
> This was born from those Instagram videos of Tom Holland dancing, Tom Holland dancing on Lip Sync Battle, and Monsta X's Dance Practice Video of 'Stuck'. I'm a slut for dancing AUs because I myself cannot dance and I envy the beauty of dancing. Like, please. Peter is fucking dancing to that video. Watch it. That's how he is dancing. 
> 
> I love Kpop choreography because it looks fluid but complicated and just - uhg. 
> 
> Again, completely self-indulgent, probably doesn't make any sense at all. Leave me alone. I want Spider-Man to be able to dance. OKay? Okay. Enjoy.

It was for safety measures, Tony justified. The kid was barely out of his diaper stage in terms of crime-fighting and superhero-ing so Tony was completely and totally justified in installing camera in the teenager’s suit that recorded 24/7 nonstop.

 

Really. He was. Shut up - don’t look at him like that.

 

So, as was becoming a steadily regular routine, Tony settled down on his couch with a glass of scotch and called up that day’s recordings. Tony nestled down, getting ready to watch the young hero in his daily adventure of helping old ladies across the street and stopping muggings.

 

It was adorable, honestly. The child (and how could he be anything else, barely even the age to _drive_ ) was bright and always eager to help. The child was one of those increasingly rare sparks of the very essence of what it was to be a superhero - always ready to save a life no matter the cost and always seeing the good in someone. He made sure to never hurt the criminals if he could help it and he was honest in his happiness and kindness to help lost foreigners or wayward drunks return to the safety of their homes.

 

It was pure and refreshing and Tony took joy in having Happy join him(when he was home and Happy wasn’t stressing moving everything in the tower) in watching the newest hero’s videos to see what new and not exciting mayhem he got into.

 

If it was anything as suspenseful as when Spider-Man lifted a public bus off the ground to help change a popped tire, then Tony would be able to sleep without any real worry.

 

The footage started from the very moment Peter donned the mask. Peter was humming to himself, still completely unaware of the fact that his surroundings were being recorded.

 

Peter was shaking out his body, getting himself worked up to start his web slinging. The footage shifted as Peter scaled a wall, still humming to himself and - was...was he singing his own theme song?

 

“Spider-Man, Spider-Man, does whatever a Spider can…” Peter sung softly to himself as he lifted himself onto a roof, flipping over the ledge to land in a crouch. “Spins a web, any size, catches thieves just like flies!”

 

Happy’s face was turned away from the screen, his body shaking the couch as he tried to stifle his laughter. Tony’s lips twitched upwards as the child continued the tune, humming happily as he threw himself off the building. His webs shot out, propelling him through the air.

 

“Look out! Here comes the Spider-Man!” Peter arched in the air, catching himself on another building. He threw himself onto the roof of a smaller building and looked around, inspecting the scenery.

 

Spider-Man’s patrol was, to put it bluntly, boring. Nothing exciting happened. No muggings, no robberies, nothing. The most that Spider-Man had to deal with was a lost child.

 

The sun was beginning to set and Peter was just sitting on the ledge of a skyscraper, staring down at the twinkling lights of the city that were beginning to emerge against the stretching shadows.

 

A book was opened in his lap and Tony and Happy were able to make out the text from _Into the Wild_.

 

“How am I supposed to write a essay on how this character feels? It wasn’t even written by him - I can’t interpret someone else’s thoughts on how he _may_ have felt. Uhg. I knew I shouldn’t have signed up for AP English yet. I heard Juniors get to ready _Of Mice and Men._ That one sounds better than...this,” Peter grumbled to himself as he flipped a page. He gave a indigent whine in the back of his throat and closed the book with a echoing SLAP.

 

“I’ll BS the essay. The teacher doesn’t even read past the first five paragraphs anyways,” Peter mumbled to himself and Tony mentally told himself to bug the child more about his school work. He didn’t like the thought of the youngster skimping out on his school work - that bled into his night job in terms of laziness and that was something Tony would not have.

 

Peter rolled his neck and dug through his backpack (which he had snagged before a homeless man could steal it) and pulled out his music player. Peter looked over his shoulder, taking in the roof he was currently chilling on.

 

It looked like someone had tried to turn it into a outdoor dance studio but had given up halfway once they realized it wouldn’t match the Pinterest picture they’d probably been inspired by. There was a small plot of wooden panels lined up in a makeshift dance floor with five body-length mirrors propped up against the wall of the entrance leading back into the building. Small Christmas lights twisted around the metal poles lining the roofing of the entrance and were plugged in, giving some not-so-crappy lightning for the poor excuse of a dance studio.

 

“How oddly convenient,” Peter snorted and Tony raised as eyebrow as the camera view shifted. Peter was up and walking towards the odd set-up, fiddling with his music player. Peter shifted his direction, moving to the door leading into the building. It was rusted and bolts protruded from the metal frame. The owner of the building must have sealed the door shut from the inside. Peter didn’t blame him. He wouldn’t want anyone wandering up to the roof either.

 

“What...what’s the kid doing?” Happy asked as Peter settled his music player down on the floor, facing his reflection in the mirror. Tony shook his head, wondering what craziness the child was about to get into.

 

Peter bent down, pressing play on his music player. Immediately, the music blasted through the player and Peter rolled his neck. He skipped back on his heel, throwing his arms into a clap to match the beat of the song.

 

Tony nearly spilled his scotch while Happy’s jaw dropped as Peter’s body sprung into action, moving fluidly to match the pace and beat of the song. Tony instantly pinned the language of the song down as Korean and blinked. The kid listened to foreign music? The kid _danced_?

 

Peter made the dance look easy, his body fluid and elegant in his movements. He looked boneless, moving his limbs with ease as he jerked his body with the harsh beats. He made it look so easy, his body twisting and jerking in short, rhythmic pumps of his body. His footwork was solid but light, almost giving the illusion he wasn’t even touching the ground.

 

And then the tempo sped up and the two adults could only gap as Peter’s footwork turned into a blur, his movements growing as frantic as the music pace and then it dropped and-

 

Damn. Just. Damn. Tony could definitely see the perks of dancing -it helped burn excess energy and kept his body active and healthy. With his super reflexes and energy, it was a great way to help him.

 

Maybe he should add decathlon to his quit clubs and just join his school’s dance club because - again - damn.

 

“Aren’t...aren’t those boy bands like...known for their dancing?” Happy questioned as Peter finally finished his dance. He wasn’t even winded, the active brat. “Cause - cause they take a lot of effort?”

 

“Hm, let me just see with my vast knowledge of Pop Culture and foreign music industries - how would I know? Oh my god though, this is gold. This - this is more that gold this is-”

 

“Youtube worthy material,” Happy interjected as Peter moved into a handstand, still facing the body length mirrors.

 

“Happy, my man, I knew there was a reason I kept you around,” Tony grinned, waving another hand in the air to access the files.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter didn’t know why, but the moment he felt his phone buzz next to his head that morning, he felt dread. Peter groaned, squinting his eyes against the darkness from under his covers. He groped for his phone, finding it under his pillow. He winced as his phone brightened, showing a text message from Ned.

 

 **Ned:** **_Duuuuuuuude what!!!!!_ **

 

Peter stared blankly at his phone’s screen, wondering if his sleep-deprived brain wasn’t making the text message clear.

 

 **Peter:** **_???_ **

 

 **Ned:** **_Dude. Dude. Dude. Why. Why didn’t you. Why. I can’t even. OMG._ **

 

 **Peter:** **_????????_ **

 

Peter frowned at his phone. Had - had he forgotten he was supposed to hang out with Ned or something? Had they made a study date and he had completely forgotten? Did he miss a homework assignment?

 

 **Ned:** **_Do - do you not???? OMG check it! -link-_ **

 

Peter raised an eyebrow at the youtube link attached to Ned’s text message. He clicked the link, his attention going from the title of the video, **“Spider-Man’s Secret Pleasure?!”** to the uploader’s username, **Happy2Sass**.

 

The video started and Peter - Peter nearly dropped his phone as he stared at the video of himself dancing to - to that Kpop song he had seen and had fallen in love with because the beat was sick and the choreography was perfect for his style of fast-paced, upbeat movements and -

  


And -

 

Someone had - uploaded it…

 

And it had over a million views already.

 

Honey biscuits.

 

Peter burrowed his flaming face into his pillow, trying to suppress a scream. The video was from his point of view so that could only mean one thing -

 

Rude. Tony Stark was RUDE and didn’t understand the thing called privacy and- and - and -

 

Peter was going to have WORDS with him the next time he saw him!

 

Or got in touch with Happy. Either one.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, shitty and short and I'm done. Probably my only fic to contribute to this fandom. Bye.


End file.
